The Joys of Love
by Amian123
Summary: "Forgive you! Forgive you?" She threw her hands up in disbelief. "You expect me to forgive you!" You idiot… just because I don't forgive you… doesn't mean I don't love you." "Holy fish tacos..." "What do you think you're doing chewing her face off?" ON HIATUS/DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

** The Joys of Love **

**(A/N Hey, Amian123 here, but you can call me Nicole **** My 2****nd**** fanfiction ever, and I hope you enjoy it **** I will allow some main characters to "speak" or voice their opinion during the story. Okiieee, hope you enjoy.** )

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES!**

**Chapter 1:**

"Ian Kabra! You're dead to me," Amy Cahill screeched, piercing his amber eyes with her jade green ones.

"Love, I am truly sorry. I thought you had forgiven me by now. I mean, what I did wasn't _that _terrible, was it?" Ian said sheepishly. **  
**

"Forgive you?Forgive you?" She threw her hands up in disbelief. "You expect me to forgive you? What shall I forgive you for? Letting your crazy mother almost turn me into shark bait? Kidnapping Dan and almost turning him into a human lollipop? Trying countless time to kill Dan and I? Making me fall in love with you then leaving me in Kore-" Not even finishing her word, Amy realized what she had said. She just told Ian Kabra, she fell in love with him... and that he broke her heart.

Amy bolted through the café door, tears racing down her face. She heard footsteps follow her, and then picked up her pace.

"Amy!" she heard Ian call. "Amy!"

Amy ran as fast as she could, her legs giving up after a minute, but the footsteps were relentless. She felt a hand forcefully grab her wrist and pull her back.**  
**

"Amy Hope Cahill, you listen and you listen well because I'm not going to repeat myself. The only reasons why I did those things was because of my mother, and because I was selfish and greedy. I knew if I didn't follow my mother's order, I would be disowned, all of my luxurious things stripped from me. That didn't mean I ever stopped loving you. Falling in love with you in Korea, that was fake…"

Ian saw Amy stiffen up, obviously trying very hard not to cry.

"…it was my mother's order to do so. When you saved me from dying, allowing the Janus serum to fall hundreds of feet, my love for you… was real. Amy Hope Cahill, I love you. I will never stop doing, not even when you or I die. After the clue hunt, I realized, I missed you. I couldn't stop thinking of you. In other words, Amy Cahill, you are my world, and I love you." Amy started chuckling a bit. "I understand if you don't return my fee-"

Ian thought he saw Amy wipe away a tear. "You idiot… just because I don't forgive you… doesn't mean I don't love you."

Amy jumped onto Ian, locking her arms around his neck, weighing him down to her level, and planted a kiss on his lips. It was after three seconds, she didn't feel Ian kiss back. She thought something was wrong and began to pull away.

Ian was just shocked. Amy Cahill, the girl he thought, hated his guts was kissing him. He felt Amy's kiss weakening and realized her wasn't kissing her yet. Finally, he tilted his head and pushed the back of Amy's head to keep her from budging.

They stayed like that for a while, probably a minute or two, or try seven, until they heard a gasp, a drop of heavy bags (probably shopping bags) and someone saying, "Holy fish tacos."

"N-n-nellie!" Amy stuttered, breaking away from Ian, felt as awkward as she did.

Nellie folded her arms.

"I was just passing through these shopping parts, eating and shopping, when I saw these lovebirds making out. I decided to avert my eyes and wait until they stop. Five minutes later, there they are still making out, I decided to go over there and straighten some things out, that's when I saw a familiar shade of jet black hair and auburn. And you know… anything to say for yourselves?"

There was a look shared between Ian and Amy.

"You." Nellie said shaking her pointer finger at Ian. "Don't think I don't remember you! You're that Cobra guy who broke Amy's heart during the Clue Hunt. What do you think you're doing, chewing her face off?" Ian and Amy shared the same color of red on their faces.**  
**

"Nellie… I know what he did, but he's sorry. He really is," Amy reasoned, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Fine. Wait until Dan gets a load of this. And you," she said, eyeing Ian, "I'll be watching you," switching 2 finger from her eyes to his.

Soooo…. What'd ya guys think?

**Amy: I feel like vomiting.**

**Jonah: Gotta have more action *wink* if you know what I mean.**

**Amy: *punches Jonah***

**Jonah: OW!**

**Dan: I'm with Amy. Gross man.**

**Ian: It was fairly okay.**

**Dan: Okay? You loved it!**

**Nellie: Do I really say 'Holy fish tacos?'**

**Evan: *pokes head through door* Is this where the Vesper meeting is held?**

***shotgun* *Scream***

**Amian123: Your welcome. I don't know how he's hear. I'm pretty sure I killed him in my disclaimer in my last story.**

**Amy: What last story?**

**Jonah: Where you and me, get together.**

**Amy: WHHHAAAT?**

**Amian123: Whoops. Gotta end this. Don't wanna see Amy pissed off **

**Amy: No, wait a sec-**

**WAIT FOR CHAPTER 2 BABABABABAVTGHJNHGFTHBNJMHGFTB DON'T LISTEN TO AMY!DCFGHGFTREDFBJHYUTGYYHNJKMLYUHTGRFGVHNBJKMIYHU GRRRANDOMPOTATOSAUCEPOTATOTOMATOCHEESEPICKLESPRINK LESWITHHOTFUDGEPIES!OKAYYYYY BYYEEE!**

"Forgive you! Forgive you?" She threw her hands up in disbelief. "You expect me to forgive you?!"

"Amy Hope Cahill, I love you. I will never stop doing, not even when you or I die."

Ian thought he saw Amy wipe away a tear. "You idiot… just because I don't forgive you… doesn't mean I don't love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys. Before I begin Chapter, I have a few words to say. Well, maybe more than a **_**few**_**.**

**Thank you so much for the positive reviews **** I've been working furiously on this one, trying to **

**perfect it. Really, I really do appreciate your guys' opinion. **** I'll try to make chapter 3 as soon as **

**possible! I'm super sorry, too, for not posting this sooner **** I didn't even realize 2 weeks had passed!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Amian123: I do NOT own the 39 clues.**

**Evan: *hyperventilating* Okay… is **_**this**_** where the Vesper meeting is held?**

**Amian123**:** How on earth are you always alive? *shoots with favorite shotgun***

**Chapter 2 **

**11 months later **** Not 1 year, 11 months**

Amy and Ian walked side-by-side down the frigid roads of NYC, intertwining their hands. They looked at each other, staring into their partner's eyes. Ian was hopelessly in love… and Amy, she had the same problem. Although, I wouldn't call it a problem… but Dan did.

"Oh, come on, guys! Really? Here?" the "ninja lord" cried as he shielded his eyes from the lovey-dovey scene before him.

Amy walked over to Dan and thwacked him upside his head, "Dweeb," she said, rolling her eyes and promenaded back to her loving boyfriend's arms.

"Ow…" Dan moaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"I, for one, think it is _adorable,_" Natalie Kabra stated, "I mean, I no longer have to see Ian moping around for some peasant girl all day, staring at her like a lovesick puppy. It's utterly _disgusting."_

"Ian…" Amy said, looking up.

"Yes, love?"

"Can we get some coffee?"

Ian looked uncertain for a moment. He didn't want to deny something Amy wanted; neither did he want to try something _American_.

"Sure… whatever you want Amy."

_Bloody hell… _Ian thought to himself.

**I'm so sorry of how short this was. I don't really like page breaks. The next one is going to start with a BAAAM! Okay review please **


End file.
